Movie Nights
by limea delta
Summary: Luke and Noah decide to have another movie night, this time without interruptions. However, one of them gets bored... and gets ideas! pure nuke fluffy goodness! two-shot Warning: mature content, boyxboy therefore don't like, don't read!
1. Luke

Hey everyone! ok, so this little story would not leave me alone, mostly because i love Luke and Noah (a.k.a Nuke) from _As The World Turns_ and i felt bad for not writing a fanfic about them! so here it is! it's kinda a replay of the movie-night-gone-wrong where Luke and Noah were planning on watching 'the new Batman', end up making out on the couch before the evil Z twins invade and... well, that's as far as i am going to say because the rest doesn't apply. Ok, so _Movie Nights_ is our boy's second attempt at finally having some alone time in front of the TV. However, what happens when one of them gets bored?? pure nuke fluffy goodness to enjoy!

Disclaimer: no, i don't own luke or noah or luke and noah or nuke or loah or as the world turns or... u get it? good. cause if i did, there would there be some changes, especially concerning two gorgeous guys and a lack of kissing/loving happening!! ;)

* * *

"So, are we finally going to have our movie night?"

Luke smiled, "Phone is off the hook, door is locked with a note saying 'come back later' and we have enough junk food to last us a week. What do you think, Mayer?"

"What do I think?" Noah pretended to ponder this question while he slyly took a step forward and, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist, gently planted a kiss on Luke's forehead, "I think **you** really are the best!"

Luke laughed, remembering their previous attempt at a 'movie night'. However, this time, nothing would go wrong.

"So, Snyder, what are we watching?"

"The once-was-new-but-now-getting-old Batman!"

"But you saw it!"

"Yeah, but you didn't!"

And sure enough, Luke and Noah ended up making out on the couch. "Keep that up and we might not be watching a movie tonight."

Noah broke away, laughed, sat up and, while reaching for the remote, chuckled, "As tempting as that sounds, I really do want to watch this movie!"

An hour later and Luke was bored. He had forgotten most of the movie but re-watching it reminded him how much he had hated it the first time round. He sighed and looked up at his boyfriend who was obviously engrossed in the action. Luke smiled. Noah would become a child again when he was watching movies, especially the old black-and-whites that he loved so much. He eyes would brighten and his mouth would remain slightly open. He would laugh at all the right places (and some of the wrong ones when it tickled his sense of humor) and would sigh appropriately if something was wrong. Overall, Luke found his boyfriend far more entertaining than the movie itself.

However, Luke was still bored. And he needed entertainment… fast!

Noah's arm was slung about his shoulders so Luke began to play with his long fingers. Noah looked across at him, smiled, planted a quick kiss on his cheek and returned immediately to the movie. Luke sighed. Time for plan B.

He waited for a few minutes before snuggling closer against his lover's warm body, placing his head on Noah's shoulder and wrapping an arm around his waist. Noah's arm instinctively tightened around his shoulder, drawing him closer and Luke felt a kiss on the top of his head. He looked up, smiling, but Noah's attention was already focused on the screen. Luke inwardly groaned. This was harder than he thought. Time for evasive action, something which he felt Batman would surely approve of and hopefully Noah, once he knew where Luke was headed.

Luke began to gently run his hand along Noah's abdomen, feeling the toned muscles through the thin tee-shirt his boyfriend was wearing. He felt them tighten under his ministrations and smiled. Something was working. He slid his palm up Noah's chest towards his abs and 'accidentally' brushed his fingers over one of his nipples. He heard his boyfriend gasp but when he looked up, he was still watching the TV. However, Luke could see that it was taking much more concentration than required. He smiled.

He reached up and gently planted a kiss on Noah's jawbone, following it up to behind the ear where the pulse beats strong. There he concentrated, sucking and licking that particular point. He could feel Noah's breathing become heavy but his boyfriend started resolutely at the screen, well aware of what Luke was doing but trying his best not to give in. However, a small smile graced his lips as he felt his lover's tender caresses against his skin.

Luke saw the smile and knew he had almost won. Time for the kill. In one swift motion he straddled Noah's waist, his legs either side of Noah's hips, and with his hand buried in his boyfriend's auburn locks, proceeded to kiss him senseless.

Noah, taken by surprise, remained still for a moment, before sighing and wrapping his arms around Luke's waist, drawing him closer, flush against his chest. He felt Luke's tongue against his lips, asking for permission and, with a groan, he granted it, allowing Luke to explore his mouth until his heart's content. Tongue met tongue, an endless battle of pleasure.

Suddenly Noah broke away. Luke looked shocked for a moment but that was nothing compared to the look of surprise when Noah flipped him onto his back, on the couch, and lay on top of him, looking down at the surprised blonde and laughing. "So Snyder, is this what you had in mind?"

Luke looked up at him sheepishly. "I had forgotten how much I hated the movie in the first time."

Noah chuckled, "I figured. Don't think I didn't notice what you were doing. I know you too well, Luke Snyder, and I love you for it!"

And bending down, he proceeded to kiss his boyfriend while Luke wrapped his arms across Noah's back, tugging him closer still. And the once-was-new-but-now-getting-old Batman played on in the background, completely ignored.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! please review! i love hearing from my readers! so hopefully there will be another short one like this. However, next time Noah is bored... hmm, i wonder what he decides to do...


	2. Noah

Chapter 2 of 2! Enjoy

* * *

"OK, it's my turn tonight."  
"Not _Mamma Mia_ again!"

Luke pouted. "Hey, I watched Batman with you!"

Noah rolled his eyes. "Fine, _Mamma Mia_ it is. Only **don't** make me sing… again!"

Luke beamed and Noah knew the real reason why he gave in. "You're the best!" Luke purred, giving him a lingering kiss before sitting down and switching on the TV. Noah sat beside him, his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders, Luke's head on his chest.

"By the way, we didn't **really** end up watching Batman," he whispered in Luke's ear. He could feel his lover laughing as the opening number began to play.

Thirty minutes later Noah was bored. He had seen the musical three times already and it was because of the young man who was currently sitting between his legs with his warm back against his chest. He'd thought once was enough but his boyfriend loved it- the songs, the beautiful Greek islands, the big dance numbers, the multiple love stories… not to mention that Colin Firth was gay! Fourth time round Luke was still riveted, occasionally singing along to the songs he knew, laughing at the character's wild antics, sighing if something had gone wrong. All in all, Luke and his reactions were **very **entertaining but Noah wanted more. _Pay back time_, he thought with a mischievous grin.

Noah wrapped his arms around Luke's waist and began to gently run his fingers up and down Luke's side, from his hips to the end of his rib cage and back. He could feel his boyfriend's muscles ripples against his touch but Luke's focus remained fixed on the movie. _Hmm_…

Then he placed a gentle kiss on Luke's neck, feeling the soft skin under his lips. He worked his way up to the shell of Luke's ear which he gently blew upon. He felt Luke shiver and a hand reached up to cup his face. Luke turned and kissed Noah but was gone before Noah could respond. He checked… nope, still watching. He inwardly groaned. Maybe his boyfriend wasn't a cluey as he originally thought. Then he noticed the small smile that played upon his boyfriend's lips. No, he definitely knew. But it was going to take a little more persuading before Luke's stubbornness gave in to seduction.

Noah slipped a hand underneath Luke's tee-shirt, running his hand across the silky skin, feeling the muscles tighten and clench under his ministrations. He then lifted his other hand and ran his fingers though his boyfriend's blond curls and he could've sworn he heard his lover purr. He saw Luke's eyes flutter shut and knew this was his chance.

With the hand that was buried in Luke's soft locks, he gently turned his boyfriend's head and slowly, sensuously began to kiss him, marveling at how well their lips fit together. Luke groaned and, reaching around, he wrapped a hand around Noah's neck, pulling him closer as the kiss became deeper.

When oxygen became a problem, the two broke apart. Luke smiled up at Noah and ran a hand down his boyfriend's cheek. Noah leant into the caress, placing a featherlight kiss on Luke's wrist, inhaling the scent that was uniquely Luke's. He started into his chocolate-brown eyes and wondered what he had done to deserve such an angel.

As if reading his thoughts, his boyfriend's smile broadened as he gently pulled Noah's chin. "Just let me finish the movie. Then you can get what you want." Then he turned to watch the final scenes, leaving his hand buried in his love's auburn locks.

Noah groaned good-humouredly and settled back to finish watching. When Pierce Brosnan began to sing 'When All Is Said And Done', he reached down and, placing his lips next to his lover's ear, began to quietly sing along, all the while running his hand up and down Luke's stomach, reminding him of what he promised.

* * *

Please review!! My thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 1! hope chapter 2 was just as good!


End file.
